


Use Your Teeth

by Supergirlx55



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs With Teeth, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Hair-pulling, Multi, Sweat, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirlx55/pseuds/Supergirlx55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At first the human girl was shy, timid, even with one bulge inside her and another nudging at her lips.  Nepeta grinned, and it looked playful, almost innocent.  "Don't be afraid to use your teeth."</i>
</p>
<p>ART: Equius and Nepeta have themselves some fun with Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoeOcean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeOcean/gifts).



> I drew this second picture because I wasn't sure my first was quite what my recipient wanted... I sincerely hope she likes them both, though! <3


End file.
